An Impossible Choice
by Tsubame-go
Summary: What if Rue hadn't die when she did? how would the outcome of the 74th hunger games be different. Even the youngest tribute can make a difference, who will the victor be? rated because later chapters might be violent.
1. Escape and Parting

**I've wanted to write this story for awhile, I think I did a good job with chapter 1! I do not own Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

When I realize how tangled I am I can only hope my capture isn't near by. It will take me some time to free myself from this net, so I begin to sing my four note tune, the one that tells Katniss I'm okay. But it's too late, just as I sing it through a fourth time I can hear my capture's footsteps, I struggle in the net can't stay here, if I do, I die. But I can hear Katniss singing my song back, meaning there's hope of survival.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I shriek, praying she'll make it in time. He's almost to me now, my chances are slim. But her arrow is swift, it hits square on his neck, just as his spear grazes my back. I can relax now, Katniss is a good ally. She untangles me, I sigh in relief.

"Did you bow up the food?" I ask when my voice is steady enough for talking.

"Yes, it's gone," she reassures me, I can't stop thinking how extraordinary she is. She saved my life, even though with the diminishing number of tributes it might have been easier for her to let me die, I can't help but smile at her kindness, I dread the day our alliance will be broken. as time goes by I grow anxious, will she kill me in my sleep? I don't think so, she's not that kind of person. More likely she'll just tell me it's over one day and we'll go our separate ways. I hope it doesn't come down to the two of us.

It's almost night now, we're setting up camp in a tree for the night, I haven't heard any cannons today, so I don't think any tributes will be in the sky tonight. It's nice with Katniss in the bag, she makes me feel safe.

"Thanks for saving me," I say, though it doesn't come near how I feel.

"That was nothing, you saved me from the tracker jackers, I would have been dead for sure without you." I stay silent, I know I couldn't have possibly saved her if she had been in my place, I owe her more than she knows. We let ourselves sleep, but she's probably knows the same thing I do, this alliance cannot go on for too much longer, and I'm sure she dreads it's end almost as much as I do.

When Katniss is asleep I poke my head out of the bag and look at the stars, how many nights do I have left before I die? I think about Thresh, he was so kind to me after the reaping and before the games. I wonder where he is now, if he's injured, if he's slowly dieing right now even though I know that couldn't be true. If Katniss doesn't win, I'm sure he will. They're both so strong, I wish I was more like both of them in that aspect. I know there's no way I'll win, I wonder if my family is watching me now, I wonder if they know there's only a small amount of time left before I go. I wish I could see them before I die, just to tell them how important they are to me. I hope they'll be okay without me, I wonder if they're okay now. I smile, whether the victor is Katniss or Thresh I know they'll be fine. Both Katniss and Thresh have big hearts, I'm sure they'll both think of my family if they win.

We take extra precautions in the morning, being sure to leave no trace we ever set foot in the tree where we slept. We travel farther today, too; Katniss hunts and I gather edible plants as we move. We only start to look for a place to sleep for the night when the sun is almost gone, despite this we find a good tree to camp in for the night. The sky is empty tonight, even with the recent destruction of the career tribute's food the game makers won't be satisfied for long, they're probably preparing a new disaster as Katniss and I are drifting off to sleep. I'll cherish our safety while I can. I look up at the sky again so I can see the stars one more time in case I die tomorrow, and that's when I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice.

His announcement sinks in**, **_two _victors from the same district. Thresh and I can win.

"Peeta..!"

But there's Katniss. She's been my ally, she saved my life; how can I turn on her now? How can I face her in battle? It's an impossible decision, but when comes down to I know Katniss and I can't both win, she needs to find Peeta. So I look back her and smile, looks like it's come to and end, our alliance would be pointless if we kept it up. But on the bright side I might be allowed to live now, but even so, I feel like my heart is being torn.

"Good-bye, Katniss." I say, I feel like crying but I have to hold it in. "And Thank you."

* * *

**What do you think so far? I'd love to hear your opinion, so please, reveiw!**


	2. Reunion and Injury

**Chapter two has arrived! enjoy! I do not own Hunger Games.**

**

* * *

**Thresh went towards the high grass on the other side of the cornucopia, that much I am sure of. So I find myself swinging from limb to limb in that direction, even though I'm not sure if he's still there. When I move from tree to tree I feel a sense of freedom, if this is what freedom feels like, since with the districts under the rule of the capital I wouldn't exactly know. I can't help but wonder if Katniss has found Peeta yet, I wonder if she'll miss my alliance.

I'm at the edge of the trees, right by the cornucopia. How do I continue without trees? I can't risk going out into the open, odds are I'd be dead before I even reach Thresh if I do, but how else can I continue?

"Thought I'd find you around here." I don't need to find Thresh, he's come to me, relief is flooding over me. Now that I have Thresh everything will be just as easy as it was with Katniss, but I keep thinking about her, I realize things won't be simple. It's likely Thresh and I will have to kill her and Peeta to win the games. Somehow I don't think Cato and Clove or the girl from nine, I think her name was Quinelle, will kill Katniss or Peeta. My instinct tells me it'll come down to us verses them. But can't think about that now that I've found Thresh.

"Thresh!" I call out him and jump down out of my tree to embrace him. Generally he isn't exactly the huggible type, but this is an exception. He excepts my hug without even a flinch which used to be his reaction to spontaneous hugs. I look up into his eyes, I'm so glad he came and found me.

I follow Thresh out into the open and in to the tall grass. I feel safe with him, he worked in the grain fields in district eleven so he's comfortable in tall grass, I ask him how the games have been treating him so far, but he only gives my a small nod. I gather that the game makers haven't been making his life in the arena hell. We reach a clearing in the grass which I assume is Thresh's camp. He got a bunch of gear at the cornucopia, he has everything from weapons to water to medicine.

"I'll take the first watch, you sleep for now." Thresh tells me as he looks up at the dark sky, no deaths today either. It can't be long 'til the game makers create a new disaster, but for now I can relax, I know Thresh will protect me when the time comes. I drift off to sleep knowing I'm absolutely safe from the other tribute as well as the game makers.

When I awaken it's still night, but I think it's been a few hours since Thresh looks like he's hiding tiredness.

"I can take a watch now," I tell him, I won't be as safe while he's sleeping, but it's the least I an do. I've always loved looking up at the night sky, it's always looked so far off, yet so close I can almost reach out and grab myself a star. I wonder if Katniss is awake now, I wonder if she's found Peeta; knowing her, she probably already has. How will they face us when the final battle of the hunger games comes? I know I can't possible try to kill someone I think of as a friend, someone who has saved my life.

I'm afraid, I'm afraid I won't be able to look her in the eyes when the time comes. I know Thresh will be able to look them into their eyes and fight, I wish I could be able to move forward like Thresh can, he's so strong. I wonder if he's been on his own until now? did Thresh have any alliances he had to break before he came and found me? I almost laugh at myself, how could I think he could of had an alliance? he only started talking again last year. Even now, I can tell interacting with people is hard for him; Thresh is still hurting from the disappearance of Jazmine and her brother, they were his close friends back in district eleven, that is until they disappeared two years ago. Ever since then it been like Thresh is afraid of getting to close to people, I don't blame him, I'd be heart broken if anything happened to my siblings or parents.

My family will be asleep now, I wonder how they're doing? I wonder if they're worried about me. My littlest sister was sick when I left, is she better now? in district eleven food is scarce enough, but medicines are practically non-existant. Hopefully if Thresh and I win we'll have enough money to get a good doctor when my siblings are sick. I'm thinking too hard, I don't even see the snake lung in before it's fangs sink into my wrist.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! so, what did you think of chapter two? I'm dying to hear your opinion! so please review! **


	3. Pain and Miracle

**I admit it. I'm neglecting my other story to work on this one, cuz this one is just so fun to write! I'd like to thank you for reading this, I think this is the best fanfiction I've written so far. I'm proud of myself for writing this, and I'd like to say reviews are what's keeping me writing ^^ I do not own Huger Games.

* * *

**Thresh is up almost before I cry out, he kills the came snake cleanly with a knife he had near him while he slept. My vision is blurring as he's lifting me up into his arms, how could I have been so stupid? I should have seen the snake before it came in for the kill, but I was too preoccupied thinking about home. My vision is so bad I can't see anything in the darkness, but I can here Thresh shifting through the supplies, looking for a first aid kit. He's gently spreading a medicinal cream on the bite saying "this'll have to due for now."

Of course. The snake isn't normal, it's a mutt from the capital. It's designed to attack without a sound, to kill tributes, or at least fatally wound them, I'll be lucky if I can survive this. The stars are spinning, Thresh's hand is a bit shaky as he bandages my wrist, my head is in agony, though the medicine has slightly soothed my wrist. I'm already losing consciousness as Thresh is putting me in the sleeping after getting as much poison as possible out of my wound. The last thing that crosses my mind is whether it will be Thresh or Katniss and Peeta who is to be crowned victor, cause I don't know if I can make it after this.

In my dreams I'm running after my little sister who turns into a mocking jay once I get close enough to call out to her. The mocking jay becomes Katniss who disappears into darkness. I am left alone and I can't see anything, I call out for Katniss, for my sister, and for Thresh but I get only echoes as a response. I see shadows, but not a single person, when I try to call out I find that I don't have a voice; my skin seems to be coated with some sort of wet, dark, sticky, warm liquid which I soon realize must be blood. I'm practically drowning in it, sometimes I hear Thresh's or Katniss's voice, but I never see them; I'm trapped in this nightmare.

* * *

**~Thresh's POV**

How could I have let that little girl take a watch by herself? she's not a custom to the fields like I am! This is all my fault, she'll probably die because of this if I don't find a way to save her by some miracle. I can't believe myself! that little girl deserves live, and now in all likelihood she'll die because of me. Medicine for her would be far too expensive for what few sponsors we have to get for her.

I really am a fool, aren't I? leaving her alone in the tall grass even for a moment, I care about her yet now I've pretty much killed her. Like what happened with Jazmine and Casper, most likely murdered by the capitol for attempting to run away from the district. All I know is they were definitely didn't make cause they questioned everyone close to them about carefully and threatened that if we didn't stay in line we'd join them. If only I had stopped them, I knew an escape attempt was futile for them from the beginning, the peace keepers already watched the three of us closely.

I change the bandage on Rue's wrist, her flesh is swollen and bright red around the snake bite. I wonder what her family must think? they're gonna hate hate me if I win, I don't know how on earth they'd be able to forgive me for this. I should have joined her in the woods instead of taking her to the field, I should have protected her better, maybe she'd be better off if she'd never teamed up with me in the first place. But now I'm hearing Claudius Templesmith's voice, he's inviting us to a feast. I have to decline, there's no way going to a feast will help Rue. But did he just say that the thing we need desperately will be at the cornucopia at dawn? medicine for Rue? There's no way I'm missing out on this feast.

* * *

**I'm afraid that's all for now, next chapter will be longer, and in Thresh's POV again obviously. I'm sorry this one is so short... Please review! cuz that's what keeps me motivated! **

**~Tsubame-go  
**


	4. Teamwork and Cure

**Looks like chapter four is finally done! it's all in Thresh's POV! I'm alive! sorry for the wait... I don't own hunger games and it's characters.

* * *

**I change the bandages on Rue's wrist before I leave for the feast, I've already taken extra precautions to keep that little girl safe while I'm gone, besides, she should be safe from the game makers since the feast will surely be bloody enough. After I've applied clean bandages to her wrist and double checked that she's completely safe I lean down and put my mouth to her ear. "Don't die while I'm away, okay?" with that I gently pat her head then I'm on my to the feast.

When I reach the edge of the field it's still dark, but I'm sure the other tributes are waiting right now just like I am. There's sure to be at least one death today, so I'm hoping the game makers won't attack Rue while we're here at the feast. I make out the shape of the female tribute from district two on the other side of the cornucopia, is it just me, or do district two tributes never bother with camouflage? The sky is dawning and I see the pack marked '11' that must hold the cure for Rue. Quinelle is darting out swiftly, grabbing her pack and disappearing back into the trees. I'm considering lunging in for Rue's cure now, but that girl from twelve is rushing up for the tiny pack marked '12', she's not quick enough though, the girl from two catches her easily. District two tributes are also quite sadistic, I realize as I hear her voice.

"You might have saved your little friend who leaped about in the trees, but is she going to save you now? or do you have lover boy limping though the forest to save your back? you don't have either, do you?"

Little friend who leaped around in trees, that could only be Rue. Before I know what I'm doing I'm hearing the girl from two's skull crack in my head, she tried to kill Rue, she must die, I turn to the girl from twelve. "What's this about you and that little girl?" I demand.

"We teamed... Blew up the supplies..." She isn't stammering but I can tell she's afraid of me, "the boy from one almost killed her... barely got there in time..." So she saved Rue, so she accomplished when I have nearly shock hands with failure. The boy from two, Cato I think, is lunging out into the open, knife in hand; prepared to kill the girl from twelve, and probably me as well. I can tell we're equally matched, if the girl from twelve and I team up I think we can kill him, I glance at her and realize she's thinking the same thing, we take action.

Cato's knife is headed her way when I grab his throat, but he's strong and therefor able to shack me off, but at least I gave the girl a time to get to her feet. She's got her bow loaded and pointed towards Cato in a split second, I realize archery must be her strong point. Cato lungs at me this time, I barely have time to pull out a knife of my own; we collide, his knife hits my shoulder, my knife digs into his back. The pain hits me, I can tell the wound is serious, but not fatal, I also realize that the injury I've inflicted on Cato is worse than what he did to me. The girl from twelve lets her arrow fly, archery is definitely her specialty.

If Cato had moved a fraction of a second later the arrow would have surely kill him, but unfortunately the arrow only grazes his side. His survival was pure luck, he didn't even she the arrow coming, he just happened to move at just the right moment. Another down side is now he's going to attack that girl, she obviously is no match for him in close combat, I need to distance him from her so she might be able to finish him off.

I take aim at his neck, that way I'll kill him if I'm lucky; at the very least I'll manage to lure him away from the girl. He's quicker than he looks, I only leave a scratch on his neck before he turns to face me. I make myself appear to be pushed back by his attacks, but really I'm just giving the girl the distance she needs; both suffering from our earlier injuries, Cato and I quite even, we've both given each other injuries that will need careful treatment. This is taking far too long, I need to get back to Rue; I don't know how much more the venom has spread, for all I know she could be dying at this moment.

Her bow string doesn't make a sound as she releases her arrow, this time she doesn't miss. The cannon fires as Cato's enormous body comes crashing to the ground, covered in blood, sweat and grime. I barely glance at the girl before grab the pack marked eleven and run for the tall grass, back towards Rue. The girl seems equally eager to take her pack and run to wherever she has made camp, but she meets my eyes and nods, signifying that I owe her nothing anymore.

The second I return to Rue I practically rip the pack open, inside is some sort of medicinal cream that must be rue's cure. I swiftly apply the stuff to her wound and bind it with fresh bandages, Rue's breathing eases up and I can tell she's already recovering. I rummage though my supplies and patch myself up, dreading the next time I come face to face with a tribute from twelve.

* * *

**That's all for now! I'm have trouble continuing this fic from here, so it might be awhile before I update.**

**I thought I had the end of this fic worked out, but my friend gave me a really good idea for the ending, so I don't know how I'm going to end this one now... if you're going to review I'd like to hear whp would win the games if you were to write the rest of this fic (not that you will). So, tell me if you think the winner should be Foxface, Katniss&Peeta, Rue&Thresh, just Katniss, just Peeta, just Rue, or just Thresh.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter too, please. Thank you so much! ~Tsubame-go  
**


	5. Awakening

**Looks like I'm finally getting to the chapter 5... sorry for the wait, I was backpacking, I've been busy with rehearsing for a show, I graduated from middle school, and my internet was down for a few days... In this chapter we return to Rue's POV. I do not own Hunger Games.

* * *

**My head is finally clear up, how long has it been since I blacked out, I wonder? I hope I didn't trouble Thresh too much. I blink open my eyes, it seems to be early after noon; I slowly sit up, it's easier to move than I thought. When I see Thresh the first thing I notice is the blood caked on his tunic, some of it must be his own, judging from his bandaged shoulder. It crosses my mind that this is too much blood to be just Thresh's blood, some of this blood must be from some other creature, or one of the other tributes, maybe even Katniss...

"Thresh?" I murmur, I want to add 'What happened? Who's blood is that? How long have I been out?' but the minute his name escapes my lips I find myself in his arms, he's crying. I can't say anything more, this is the first time I've seen that boy cry, he didn't even cry in front of any one when his friends disappeared, when his parents died... It's just too much.

"I'm so sorry... How could I have let you take a watch by your self... " his voice is hoarse, I want to ask him what he used to treat the snake bite, I want to apologize for causing him to worry but showing emotion like this is so rare for him I'm at a loss for words.

After a long silence I manage to conjure up my voice. "I-it's fine, Thresh. I... I'm okay now." My voice is weak and faltering, I wish I could by strong enough to steady my voice at times like this, but I'm not someone like Katniss who is strong in spirit. I wonder, where is Katniss right now? is she even alive?

Thresh releases me from his embrace, he gazed at me awkwardly insecure about how he's expressed himself. I really don't know what to say so I just give him a reassuring smile, I'm really grateful for all he's done for me. I gather my words before I speak, I need to know everything that's happened while I was out.

"How did you treat the bite?" I ask Thresh, I start with a simple question I'm not ready to express my curiosity at the blood on his tunic.

"A feast was held. Each district of tributes was in dire need of something. They had medicine for you there." His voice his still a bit hoarse, but normal for the most part. The feast must have turned bloody and I'm guessing at least one tribute must have been killed, I need to know if Katniss is alive.

"Did any of the other tributes... you know, die?" I force the question out I'm terrified of it's answer, but all I can do is pray and hope.

"The pair from two. The girl from twelve and I teamed briefly to kill the boy. I killed the girl." Relief floods over me, not only is Katniss alive, we don't have to worry about the tributes from two anymore! I immediately feel ashamed for rejoicing at their deaths, what have the games done to me? how can death be the cause of my happiness? because of this I am despicable. But Thresh teamed up with Katniss, for however brief the alliance was, I know he at least won't be quick to kill her.

The day is uneventful and passes slowly due to Thresh's silence. The sunset is exceptionally beautiful, the sky is a wonderful orange and the sky is a muted pink, I wonder if the sunset back in district eleven is this gorgeous, I wonder if the people who work in the orchards are glancing briefly up at the sky just now. But like many things in this world the sunset is beautiful but short lived, just as the last of the sunlight is leaving the arena I sing softly to myself.

_Sister, is that you?_

_Where have you been, if you're leaving again may I come too?_

_We've all been waiting for you, our bright eyed sister,_

_What have you seen in your travels sister?_

_Was the grass greener than it is here?_

_Were the trees taller than the oaks in the meadow, sister?_

_We're all waiting to hear of our sisters travels,_

_How long will you stay here with us, sister?_

_Can I come with you to that place were the sun shines all day long?_

_My precious sister_

Back in district eleven we sometimes seen this song to wake young children from there dreams, but customarily we don't sing them awake with this song after they're old enough to start working in the fields or orchards. The last time I sang this song was the day of the reaping, when I woke Peigi, my little sister; she's probably going to bed just about now.

The next day is equally settled,_ the capitol must be getting bored__..._ I find myself thinking at midday, but the sound of a cannon interrupts my train of thought. One of the other tributes is dead, my head whips toward Thresh and is gaze meets mine, we both let out sighs of relief. My thoughts wander, Katniss, is she still breathing or was her death marked be the cannon just now?_

* * *

_**Might as well kee****p you guessing... buuuut you can probably figure out who the cannon was for. The song was something I just spontaneously thought up_, _interpret it however you want. I just sorted out how this story is going to end, I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter for their opinions. The next chapter will probably be called 'Final Confrontation'. Please Review! **_  
_


	6. The Final Confrontation

**Looks like it's time for some epicness. I do not own hunger games. For the last time, Rue's POV.  
**

* * *

I gaze up into the night sky, waiting for the anthem to fill my ears, half dreading the news it may bring. But then again it's probably best if it's Katniss' face I see glistening in the sky, that way I won't have to face her in battle. The telling moment arrives, the emblem shines above Thresh and I, the anthem lingers in are ears as it fades into a face. The face does not belong to Katniss. It is the girl from five that I see in the sky. Relief flickers in my heart for a split second, only to be drowned out by fear and dread. How do I face Katniss now?

I welcome sleep, I don't want to think about the morning that awaits. It would be futile to put confrontation off 'til after tomorrow, I'm sure the citizens of the capitol just cannot wait for the final confrontation of the 74th huger games. In a dream find myself covered in Katniss' blood, overcome by my own actions. The scene changes, I am standing before an angry crowd at district twelve, the dream fades into morning when Katniss' sister is asking me why I couldn't have let Katniss kill me instead, I wake up crying.

Thresh and I eat in silence, we don't even exchange a word as we walk in the direction of the cornucopia, we both realize that this is probably where Katniss and Peeta are headed as well. They're far from stupid, they must realize that the capitol wants the big finale of the 74th hunger games, and they don't want to wait. I don't want to think about what will come next, but with every step I take towards the cornucopia I'm feeling smaller. I know my odds of survival are slim, even with Thresh by my side. I know that Thresh and Katniss are the ones that are strong, it's not me, it's not Peeta, they're the ones capable of victory.

The cornucopia comes into view, Katniss and Peeta have already arrived. Before we get too close I make a promise to myself; I promise, whatever happens, I will remember whats most important to me. I will hold to my promise 'til the end.

We stand face to face with Katniss and Peeta, in silence for a moment before we fight to the death. I know neither of us want to fight like this, but the only other option is to be killed by the game makers. We back up before we break into battle, as if wanting to distance ourselves from what is about to take place. Thresh is first to move, he lungs at Peeta, knife in hand. But Peeta is nowhere near equal to Thresh, the knife stabs into his stomach with a sickening sound that somewhere between the ripping of fabric and the squelching noise heard when you sink your foot into mud. Katniss is raising her bow, I can't let her kill Thresh, I just can't. So I use my sling shot to knock the first arrow out of her bow, unfortunately she has more arrows handy and I don't have another stone. Thresh is still fixated on Peeta, he is practically a sitting duck for someone as skilled as Katniss. I realize I'm crying, I remember my dream, I know what I'm about to do will not lessen my guilt. Katniss saved my life, and now I'm already betraying her by not letting her save Peeta. I am despicable, I am selfish, I deserve what coming for me.

There no time to think now, Katniss is setting lose her arrow. I must be swift, very swift; and I am. Through my tears I smile because I know my plan is sucessful, I know because the arrow meant for Thresh has pierced my chest. I glance at Thresh with smile, and his eyes are the last thing I see. Before everything fades I just loud enough for Thresh and Katniss to hear. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I just couldn't let you kill him. I know I've betrayed you, don't forgive me." I pause, it's painful to speak but I must say more.

"Please win Thresh, please survive. I'm sorry I've been such a bother, you were probably better off without me. It's just... I think I might love you. I'm so sorry, I apologize for being a burden, I apologize to both of you." And with those last words my conscious fades into death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! this chapter was hard to write. Obviously the next chapter will be in Thresh's POV. The next chapter will also be the last chapter. It will probably be called the victor. Please review! **

**Many thanks,**

**~Tsubame-go**

**I want to explain a bit about Rue feelings for Thresh. In this chapter when Rue says she loves him it's like when a child admires and adores and older person. As a child you might thin you love a friend several years older who is more like a brother to you.  
**


	7. The Victor

**Looks like this story is coming to a close. Now for the epic final battle. I do not own Hunger Games. Thresh's POV  


* * *

**The look on the girl from district twelve's face is a mixture of horror, guilt, fear, sorrow, and rage. I won't forgive her, not ever. Not after what has happened to Rue. "You killed her." I tell the girl, I won't let her say she didn't mean to, that it was just an accident, that it was Rue's choice to dive in front of the arrow. For a moment the girl and I frozen in time both staring at our dying district partners, until the sound of one cannon, then another breaks the silence.

I can understand Rue's actions, that Katniss girl and I both having saved her life on different occasions. By taking the arrow herself she was betraying Katniss, but if she hadn't must have thought she would be betraying me; an impossible choice to make. I still cannot believe what she said about loving me, to me she was kind of like a kid sister; but unlike my real sister she was so vulnerable... I will avenge Rue's death.

I won't allow the girl the distance she needs to use her bow, in fact the first thing I do is knock it out of her hands. Frantically, she pulls a knife from her belt; rage and the desire for vengeance flickers in her eyes. "You killed him." She says as if in response to my earlier statement, I don't car how much he meant to her, but hell what is there left to care for anymore? my family? they'll manage without me. My friends? I have none left. The only thing that matters now is avenging Rue.

The girl swipes at me with her knife, I easily dodge her attack. I won't go easy on her; I pull out a weapon of my own, I knife like her's, so we're equal in weaponry. But, unfortunately for here, she is nowhere near equal to me in terms of physical strength. Within seconds I have knocked her down, I point my knife at her face, there's something I have to know. "If you had seen that little girl dive in front of your bow before you shot, would you have still let the arrow fly?"

Eyes wide in terror she cannot hope to hide, she shakes her head. But I'm not done, there's still more I need to ask her while she still breaths. "Do you think that lessens your guilt?" I stare down at her, curious if she will respond to the last question she will ever be asked with a motion of the head or with spoken words. It seems she wants her family to hear her voice one last time, for she opens her mouth.

"Nothing could ever make my guilt lessen in the slightest, I am a murderer."

At least she know how deserving she is when I plunge my knife into her throat, after one last attempt at breath which produces a terrible gurgling sound, The cannon announcing the death of Katniss Everdeen sounds. I am drenched in her blood when the aircraft picks me up, and it only dawns on me then that I am the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

Life is almost dull back in district eleven without working in the fields, not that I miss it in the slightest. The sound of singing in the orchards is gone now, just one more thing the capitol has taken from us, I never fully appreciated it before but now that it's gone I kind of miss it.

Who'd have thought that one little girl would make such a difference in a such a large district? I see one of Rue's sisters signing up for tesserae one day, something she would never've had to do if Rue had won the games. I slip a generous amount of coins into her pocket, careful not to be noticed; I still can't look any member of Rue's family in the eye, let alone talk to them.

I don't give a thought to the families of the tribute from other districts until the victory tour. Until I visit district twelve, that girl's district. I stare out at the countless faces, all eyes are on me, blaming me for their loss. A boy with fiery hatred burning beneath his gray eyes doesn't even give me the courtesy of pretending he isn't wishing me dead; a girl better dressed and cleaner than the rest of crowd can barely contain her sorrow; a man, presumably the father of the boy I killed, is stands calmly beside a scowling women who must be his wife, sorrow flickering only in his eyes.

I don't pity these people for their loss, for it is nothing compared to how the loss of Rue, one little girl, has effected my large district. That Katniss girl did not resemble her mother in the slightest, nor does she look like her sister; her sister bares a strange likeness to someone else though, someone lost in the arena like her sister. Rue, she reminds me of Rue. A fresh surge of fury surges through me, how could that girl have killed someone who had the same presence as her own little sister? I will never forgive her. Nor will I ever forget Rue.

* * *

**That's all folks! looks like my tale has come to an end. Thank you for sticking with my story until the end. Reviews are appreciated.**

**~Tsubame-go  
**


End file.
